


Time for a wedding

by themishapocalypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themishapocalypse/pseuds/themishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get married pretty much<br/>I've been told it's adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Based on a comic by this tumblr user (who commissioned the story)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39757) by Soraya. 



It was the day of the wedding, and Dean Winchester was in the anteroom of the church. He adjusted his black bow tie, straightened out his grey waistcoat and jacket, and ruffled his hair before turning to a woman beside him. She wore a marine blue cotton dress, her shock of ginger hair cascading over her shoulders. 'Erm... Charlie... How do I look?' Dean asked, shrugging nervously. Charlie winked, smiling encouragingly. 'Maybe just one final touch' she said, slipping a red carnation into Dean's pocket.

In another room of the church, Dean's brother, Sam, was helping Dean's fiancé, Castiel, to get ready- or rather, he was standing by whilst Cas insisted that no, he did not need to change clothes, because Dean liked him as he was, in his black suit, long tan trenchcoat, and blue silk tie. Somewhat resigned, Sam suggested that perhaps, for a change, he could wear a different tie. After quite some consideration, Cas deemed this a reasonable proposal. Sam carefully undid his own black bow tie, and handed it cautiously to Cas, who fastened it around his own neck with strong, calloused hands. Sam gave a small, discreet smile, and looked at his watch. 'Time to go in.'

The doors opened, the organ started playing, and Cas walked serenely down the aisle. His blue eyes fixed on Deans green ones, and they both smiled slightly, each enjoying the moment, seeing their soon-to-be husbands growing ever closer. Dean's head was light. He glanced up to see Cas was walking towards him, trenchcoat billowing gently out behind him. His breath caught in his throat, and the church fell so peacefully quiet that the only noises were Cas's heavenly footsteps and Dean's heart, drumming as if to escape his rib cage. Cas drew up and stood beside Dean, their shoulders touching. The priest rose and said a few words, but neither Cas nor Dean heard, they just stood, an electricity flowing through them between their shoulders as they waited, agonised, to be united. Finally, they heard what they wanted. 'You may now kiss'.

Dean reached out and held tightly onto Cas's arms, leaning in slowly. They closed their eyes and kissed, Dean whispering against his husband's lips, 'I love you'.


End file.
